memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Unnatural Selection
:USS Enterprise-D se setká se zásobovací lodí USS Lantree, na jejíž palubě je celá osádka mrtvá. Šetřením se zjistí, že všichni zemřeli přirozenou smrtí a to na projevy stáří. Ukáže se, že posádka USS Lantree byla nakažena infekcí, která pochází z Darwinovy stanice. Hlavní lékařka Katherine Pulaski, která provádí toto šetření, je též nakažena a ….. Děj epizody USS Enterprise-D směřuje k hvězdné stanici India, aby se tam setkala se kurýrem zdravotnické sekce Hvězdné flotily. Kapitán Jean-Luc Picard od tohoto setkání očekává, že lépe pozná odborné schopnosti nové hlavní lékařky Katherine Pulaski. Z tohoto důvodu si také zve palubní poradkyni Deannu Troi do své pracovny a chce od ní znát názor na doktorku a to hlavně z pohledu, jak vykonává funkci hlavního zdravotnického důstojníka. Troi jí ohodnocuje slovy "Nepoznala jsem obětavějšího lékaře. Řekla bych, že pracuje s plným nasazením". Picard je s tímto hodnocením spokojený, má jen strach, aby ji její stravující vášeň pro práci neovlivňovala úsudek. S jeho obavou však Troi nesouhlasí. Během jejich rozhovoru kapitán dostává hlášení, že byl zachycen slabý nouzový signál na veřejném subprostorovém kmitočtu. Kapitán chce po Datovi, který podával toto hlášení, aby zjistil, odkud signál přichází. Dat odhaduje, že ze sousedního sektoru. Kapitán mu dává příkaz, aby odpověděl na stejném kmitočtu. Dat upřesňuje, že byl přijat pouze audiosignál a že přichází ze zásobovací lodi Lantree, která patří Federaci. Picard se pokusí s ní navázat spojení a chce vědět, jaký má loď problém. Ozývá se nejasný, přerušovaný hlas a dají se z toho pouze rozeznat slova "Už nevydržíme …Lidé umírají …. Pomoc …" Po této zprávě Dat dále přijímá signál, ale už bez jakékoliv odezvy. Na dotaz komandéra Rikera Dat oznamuje, že loď je vzdálena 2,2 milionů parseků. Riker chce vědět více informací o lodi. Dat upřesňuje, že se jedná o loď třídy 6, která je přidělena do sektoru Gama 7, velí jí kapitán L. Isao Telaka a plný stav čítá 26 důstojníků a dalšího personálu. Co se týká zbraní, loď je vybavena zbraněmi třídy 3, to je pouze obranná výzbroj. Na základě všech informací dá Picard příkaz Crusherovi, aby zadal přibližovací kurz a nastavil rychlost warp 7. Když se Enterprise-D přiblíží k Lantree, pokouší se kapitán Picard o spojení. Šéf bezpečnosti Worf otevře komunikační kanál, avšak nikdo se z lodi neozývá. Do toho Dat oznamuje, že na lodi nejsou žádné známky života. I poradkyně Troi dodává, že nic necítí. Z dalšího pozorování vyplývá, že v blízkosti se nenachází jiná loď a Worf doplňuje, že nejsou ani žádné známky boje a podle Data je loď naprosto funkční. Riker navrhuje, aby se pokusili ovládat na dálku její systémy a co nejdříve aktivovat obrazovku, aby bylo vidět, co se děje na jejím můstku. Picard souhlasí a ihned odejde do své pracovny a žádá o povolení přístupu k ovládání lodi USS Lantree. Po oznámení svého přístupového kódu, palubní počítač zajišťuje aktivaci přístupu na loď Lantree. Picard nejdříve nechává vypnout její motory. Během doby, co Dat provádí propojení obou lodí, přichází na můstek doktorka Katherine Pulaski s hlášením, že ošetřovna je již v pohotovosti. Geordi La Forge oznamuje, že monitor na můstku Lantree je zapnut. V témže okamžiku se posádce na můstku Enterprise-D objevuje neutěšený pohled na můstek Lantree. Celá posádka tam leží mrtvá. Kapitán Picard postupně nechává zvětšovat velikost zobrazení, až je zcela jasné, že veškerá posádka na Lantree je velice zestárlá. To Riker konstatuje slovy "Jakoby svedli bitvu s časem". A Worf doplňuje "A prohráli". Doktorka Pulaski sděluje, že podle sejmutých údajů vyplývá, že zemřeli přirozenou smrtí. Picard na to reaguje "Co může být přirozeného na smrti?". Po zkopírování lodních deníků USS Lantree se v konferenční místnosti schází kapitán s Rikerem, Pulaski, Troi a Worfem a řeší, jak dále postupovat. Nejdříve nechává Picard přehrát poslední záznam z kapitánova deníku. Kapitán Telaka oznamuje, že jich na palubě zůstává živých pouze šest a že rozhodl nasměrovat loď na nejbližší stanici Federace. Má strach, že vše dopadne špatně, protože všechny pokusy přijít na to, co se na lodi děje, selhaly. Ze zápisu dále vyplývá, že kapitán pozoroval rychlé stárnutí a umírání svých přátel a že stejné příznaky pozoruje i na sobě. Na to komandér Riker konstatuje, že Teleka byl ve stejném věku jako on. Doktorka Pulaski v záznamech zjišťuje, že členové posádky Lantree prošli kompletním vyšetřením před osmi týdny a byli tehdy zcela zdraví. Dále doplní, že existuje pouze jediný lékařský záznam, že první důstojník byl před pěti týdny ošetřen s thelusijskou chřipkou. A podle ní je to jen neškodný virus, který tohle nemohl způsobit. Komandér Riker vyhledal, že poslední zastávkou USS Lantree před třemi dny byla Darwinova stanice, která je umístěna na planetě Gagarin IV a zabývá se genetickým výzkumem. Pulaski na to reaguje, že jejich úmrtí mohlo způsobit něco, co vezli na palubě anebo k tomu mohli přijít na planetě Gagarin IV. Navrhuje okamžitě varovat personál Darwinovy stanice, dokonce lze podle ní uvažovat o karanténě. Kapitán Picard upozorňuje, že by nejprve měli dát do karantény Lantree. S tím všichni souhlasí a Worf od Rikera dostává příkaz zapnout na Lantree její karanténní vysílač a aktivovat výstražné majáky. Worf jde tento příkaz okamžitě splnit. Od této chvíle se na všech kmitočtech nepřetržitě vysílá hlášení "Na USS Lantree byla rozkazem velení Hvězdné flotily vyhlášena karanténa. Nevstupujte na palubu". Poté zadává kapitán Picard nasměrovat Enterprise-D k planetě Gagarin IV. Všichni mají obavy, jestli problém nesouvisí se zdejším genetickým výzkumem. Když Enterprise-D zaparkovala na orbitě planety Gagarin IV, kapitán se spojuje se zdejším personálem. Hovoří s doktorkou Kingsleyovou. Ta oznamuje, že právě vyhlásili lékařskou pohotovost a potřebují pomoc. Pulaski chce vědět, jaké povahy je jejich ohrožení a přitom se také, na žádost doktorky Kingsleyové, představí. Ta je z toho mile překvapená a ptá se, zda je ta doktorka Pulaski, která je autorkou „Modelů reprodukce virů“. Pulaski přisvědčí, ale tvrdí, že je to již dávno, co to psala. Kingsleyová na to, že je to stále skvělé. Pak již doktorka Kingsleyová popisuje, co se u nich děje. Jedná o epidemii urychlené geriatrie, prvním příznakem je náhlá, velmi akutní a bolestivá artritida, poté se stárnutí velmi urychluje a sama to demonstruje sama na sobě, když oznámí, že před týdnem slavila 35. narozeniny. Dále dodává, že s jejich prací to nemůže mít nic společného, protože jejich výzkum se týká lidské genetiky a podezřívá, že je infikovala zásobovací loď, která je navštívila před třemi dny. Kapitán Picard se ptá, zda má na mysli Lantree a ještě doplní, že se s ní setkali před několika hodinami a že na ní celá posádka byla mrtvá. To ještě více utvrzuje Kingsleyovou, že jejich podezření je správné a hlavně má starost o "naše" děti. Pulaski chce vědět, jaké děti má na mysli. Dozvídá se, že se jedná o děti, které představují léta náročného genetického výzkumu. Pulaski navrhuje vyhlásit okamžitě na stanicí karanténu. Kingleyová se brání tím, že děti byly od chvíle, co byly zjištěny zdravotní problémy, v ochranné izolaci. Do tohoto rozhovoru vstupuje kapitán Picard a upozorňuje, že jeho možnosti v případě karantény jsou velice omezené. Navrhuje, aby se obě strany samostatně sešli a uvážily, jak postupovat. Picard opět svolává poradu do konferenční místnosti. Zúčastní se jí kromě kapitána též Riker, Troi, Pulaski a Worf. Worf kontakt nedoporučuje a Riker s ním souhlasí, s odůvodněním, že riziko je velmi vysoké. Doktorka Pulaski naopak navrhuje děti, které nejsou nemocné, evakuovat. Navrhuje je přesunout na palubu k vyšetření a oddělit je od posádky silovým polem. Troi si myslí, že jim doktorka Kingleyová neřekla úplnou pravdu a nabádá k opatrnosti. Picard nařizuje, aby byli velmi opatrní. Na základě tohoto rozhodnutí doktorka Pulaski žádá o přesun pouze jednoho dítě ve styrolitu a dítě aby navíc bylo ve stázi. Pak by se u něho pokusila zjistit možnou infekci a to bez ohrožení posádky i dítěte. Riker upozorňuje, že neví, co přesně má hledat. Pulaski ho však usadí, že pokud nezačnou okamžitě sbírat údaje, nikdy nic nezjistí. Nakonec přes riziko kapitán souhlasí a ukládá doktorce začít s vyšetřováním. Upozorní ji ještě, že bude vyžadovat solidní důkaz, že děti jsou zdravé, aby nevystavil svou posádku nebezpečí. Poté hlavní inženýr La Forge připravuje v ošetřovně silové pole a před přemístěním vybraného dítěte jej aktivuje. Poté již šéf přepravy O'Brien dostává od kapitána pokyn k přenosu. Avšak O’Brien oznamuje, že má ještě problémy se styrolitem. Musí zajistit, aby se materializoval o 2 mikrosekundy dříve než dítě a proto musí změnit delta-T. Po seřízení je ve styrolitu přenesen pomocí transportéru dvanáctiletý chlapec a to rovnou do ošetřovny. Po chvíli se na vyšetřovacím stole, které je obklopeno silovým polem, zhmotní mladý muž. Worf to považuje za podvod, ale Picard ho usměrňuje argumentem, že ať je to kdokoliv, je ve stázi. Doktorka Pulaski potvrzuje neporušenost styrolitu. Poté kapitán povoluje vypnutí silového pole. Všichni přistupují blíže k muži. Troi konstatuje, že cítí přítomnost velice výrazné osobnosti a že je určitě telepatem. Doktorka Pulaski si uvědomuje, že stojí před budoucností lidstva. Picard ji v jejím optimismu sráží slovy, že to je zatím jen představa doktorky Kingsleyové. Poté již zdravotní tým provádí vyšetření dítěte. Doktorka oznamuje Picardovi, že dítě je v lepší kondici než oni samotní a že jeho imunitní systém je tak silný, že absolutně není možné, aby nemoc chytil, a navrhuje zbavit ho styrolitu. Picard upozorňuje, že je to riskantní, avšak doktorka oponuje, že v dalších vyšetřeních nemůže pokračovat do doby, pokud dítě nepřijde k vědomí. Mezi doktorkou a Picardem dojde ke sporu, Picard má strach z velkého rizika vůči posádce lodi a Pulaski se brání tím, že má málo času, protože na planetě všichni brzy zemřou. Picard uzavře spor tím, že pokud dokáže, že je dítě biologicky neškodné a nepředstavuje žádné riziko pro posádku, udělá vše, aby doktorce pomohl. Ještě ji striktně oznámí, že si nepřeje, aby mu stále skákala každou chvíli do řeči, a odejde z ošetřovny. Když je vyšetření ukončeno, vrací se doktorka Pulaski do své kajuty a cestou potká Toi. Ihned s ní naváže rozhovor a chce od ní radu, jak má jednat s kapitánem. Postěžuje si, že si vzájemně nerozumí, a její argumenty jakoby neměly žádnou váhu. Vždy vzájemně končí citováním předpisů a dokonce si myslí, že kapitán není schopen dívat se s odstupem a vidět lidskou stránku věci. Troi s tímto názorem nesouhlasí, ale naopak se domnívá, že oni dva k sobě nemají tak daleko. Upozorní ji, že oba jsou velice silné osobnosti. Po tomto rozhovoru se Pulaski znovu vrátí na ošetřovnu a spojí se s doktorkou Kingsleyovou. Oznámí jí, že pro loď a posádku je riziko v přenosu dětí příliš velké a to až do doby, pokud se nezjistí příčina nemoci. Kingsleyová se brání, že děti jsou neškodné, že všechny testy u nich byly negativní a prosí ji, aby něco pro děti udělala, protože čas velmi rychle ubíhá. Pulaski jí slíbí, že se znovu ozve a aby byla trpělivá. Poté se Pulaski odebere k hlavnímu inženýrovi Geordi La Forgemu a žádá ho o pomoc. Chce, aby vytvořil naprostou izolaci, kde by mohla dále pokračovat ve vyšetření dětí. On jí však zklame, protože odpoví, že na lodi neexistuje prostor, který by se dal zcela uzavřít a to ani silovým polem. Ani ošetřovnu, která má samostatný systém, nelze zcela "odříznout" od zbytku lodi. Avšak upozorní jí, že zcela nezávislé prostředí by mohlo být v raketoplánu. Tohoto nápadu se doktorka chytí a hned spěchá ze strojovny do pracovny kapitána Picarda. Po vstupu do pracovny žádá o svolení umístit chlapce do raketoplánu, že ho tam prohlédne, aniž by kohokoliv ohrozila. Kapitán se jí zeptá na to, co ona? Pulaski to však chce risknout a hlásí se jako dobrovolník, Bude dýchat stejný vzduch jako on a bude se ho dotýkat. Kapitán ji opět začne citovat předpisy, avšak ona jej přeruší slovy, že je nutné něco provést pro lidstvo a ona to podstoupí. Na to jí Picard dá povolení, protože vidí, že se snaží splnit jeho podmínky. Pulaski je z toho tak zaskočena, že jen stroze poděkuje a odejde. Po chvíli je již doktorka Pulaski v hangáru 3, kde se pro ni připravuje raketoplán Sakharov a kde čeká na Data, protože doufá, že má oprávnění k řízení raketoplánu. Dat potvrdí, že absolvoval výcvik v řízení vesmírných plavidel ….. Doktorka ho v jeho výkladu přeruší a vyzve ho, že bez prodlení vyletí, protože nemají moc času. Poté je aktivováno silové pole hangáru a již se otevírají vrata od vstupu do vesmíru. Až když je Dat v raketoplánu, vzchopí se na dotaz, zda má Pulaski povolení od kapitána. Ta mu neodpoví a dává příkaz odletět jen několik set metrů od Enterprise a tam zůstat stát. Dat příkaz provede. Na dálku kapitán Picard vzkazuje „Hodně štěstí, doktorko“. Poté, co Dat raketoplán zaparkuje poblíž Enterprise, dává doktorka příkaz k transportu chlapce. Data upozorňuje, že jemu se nemůže nic stát, protože je stroj, avšak Dat se bojí o doktorku. Ta mu jen odpoví, že výzkum je někdy riskantní podnik. Transport zorganizuje O’Brien a zajišťuje přenos chlapce rovnou z ošetřovny do raketoplánu. Po chvíli je již chlapec na palubě a stále je v styrolitu. Doktorka ho odstraňuje a chlapce oživuje. Chlapec, vyspělý mladý muž, David, s ní začne hned telepaticky komunikovat. Doktorka je z toho mile překvapená, protože mu dokonale rozumí. Dat se tomu diví, protože od chlapce neslyšel ani slovo. Doktorka mu vysvětlí, že chlapec je telepat. Po 18 minutách vyšetřování náhle chytá v lokti doktorku Pulaski velká bolest. Dat ji ukládá na lůžko. To se již ozývá kapitán a chce vědět, co se děje. Doktorka říká, že to přišlo náhle a že je to prudká artritida. Že je to počáteční příznak té nemoci a hned žádá kapitána vrátit chlapce na stanici, protože děti jsou zřejmě bacilonosiči. Toto neprodleně šéf přepravy O’Brien zajišťuje a transportuje chlapce zpět na stanici. Pak chce kapitán vědět od doktorky, co potřebuje ona. Ta si je vědoma toho, že jí nemůže pomoci a žádá ho jen o vyhlášení karantény i na raketoplán. Jen Datovi si postěžuje, že jí je zle, ale bolest se dá vydržet. Dat jí navrhne nasměrovat raketoplán k Darwinově stanici a ona souhlasí. Kapitán urychleně svolává všechny vyšší důstojníky do konferenční místnosti a pokoušejí se vymyslet, jak bezpečně navrátit zpět nadporučíka Data a pokud možno, i doktorku. Troi upozorňuje, že Dat je přece imunní a že se může použít biofiltr. O’Brien oponuje, že biofiltr je neochrání, protože chlapec byl transportován dvakrát a přesto doktorku nakazil. La Forge se ptá, zda by se biofiltr nedal přizpůsobit tak, aby eliminoval průvodce nemoci. Kapitán nápad pochválí, že by to bylo hezké, ale že neví proti čemu se bránit a že jedině co by mohlo pomoci, je potřeba nějakého filtru, který nezávisí na žádných známých biologických faktorech. O’Brien upozorňuje, že transportér uchovává záznamy všech přenosů, všechny vzorce a kdyby se použil tento záznam ke kontrole materializačního procesu, mohlo by to pomoci. La Forge na to, že to doposud nikdo nezkusil, ale že to je teoreticky možné. Všichni si uvědomují riziko, přesto kapitán dává příkaz, aby sehnali vzorec. Riker jen dodá, že to nebude jednoduché, protože doktorka nikdy nepoužila transportní paprsek, protože je to žena velice pevných zásad. Troi připomene, že před tím působila na kosmické lodi USS Repulse. Kapitán předává příkaz na můstek, aby se spojili pomocí kapitánského subprostorového kanálu s lodí Repulse. Později, když se spojí s kapitánem Taggertem z USS Repulse, doví se, že všechny transportní vzorce smazali poté, co doktorka od nich odešla. Při této příležitosti se Picard od kapitána dozví, že Pulaski si velice přála přejít na Enterprise, protože obdivuje Picarda (prý zná všechny jeho služební záznamy nazpaměť a to i pozpátku). To je již Dat s doktorkou na Darwinově stanici. Jakmile se doktorka setká s Kingsleyovou, ta se jí omlouvá, co zapříčinila. To je i na Pulaski vidět příznaky rychlého stárnutí. Pulaski ji řekne jen, že se rozhodla sama, protože byla přesvědčena, že děti jsou zdravé. Dohodnou se, že děti jsou odolné vůči nemoci, ale doktorka Kingsleyová stále nemůže uvěřit, že by děti někoho nakazily, protože jsou proti nemocem odolní. Hned Data a Pulaski vede k místnosti, kde jsou děti. Skrz okno vidí skupinu mladých hezkých lidí, z nichž nejstaršímu je 12 let. Všichni jsou telekinetici. Doktorka Pulaski si uvědomuje, že na nich byla provedena genetická manipulace. Kingsleyová se brání, že ne manipulace, ale stvoření zcela dokonalých jedinců. Pulaski se zajímá o jejich imunitní systém. Na to Kingsleyová, že je to mistrovské dílo, protože děti dostaly agresivní imunitu a hned upozorňuje na to, že všichni byli nákladní lodí infikování, ale děti nikoliv, protože jsou chráněny. Dat připomene, že z deníku USS Lantree vyplývá, že jeden člen posádky byl před příletem na Gagarin IV nemocen. První důstojník měl slabou thelusijskou chřipku. Osazenstvu stanice nijak neublížila, ale doktorka Pulaski chce vědět, jak na ní reagovaly děti. Kingsleyová vysvětluje, že jejich imunitní systém by vypustil aktivní protilátku, která by virus napadla, a to i vzduchem, a na dálku jej zničí. Pulaski chce vědět, jak to konkrétně proběhne. Dozví se, že protilátka se adaptuje tak, aby změnila genetický kód viru. Když to Pulaski uslyší, požádá Data, aby provedl rychlou analýzu interakce mezi thelusijskou chřipkou a těmi dětmi. Dat chce vědět, zda na genetické molekulární úrovni. Kingsleyová upozorní, že pokud to chtějí provést, bude analýza trvat celé měsíce. Pulaski na to, že Dat se vyzná v počítačích a že to určitě urychlí. Po určité době se jde Pulaski zeptat Data, jak postoupil ve výzkumu. Dat již ví, že Lantree nebyla přímým zdrojem nákazy, nýbrž aktivátorem. První důstojník, který vystavil děti viru thelusijské chřipky, aktivoval jejich imunitní systém, který ihned na virus zaútočil. Jakmile se to spustilo, nedalo se to zastavit, protože protilátka způsobila nečekané vedlejší účinky. Tato látka je schopná změnit DNA normálních lidí. Takže DNA sama reprodukuje urychlený proces stárnutí a navíc je to nevratný proces. Pulaski si navíc uvědomuje, že každý kdo byl infikován, je přenašečem. Poté Pulaski oznamuje závěry kapitánovi Picardovi. Děti přežijí a ostatní zemřou. S tím se Picard nehodlá smířit. Navrhuje dát doktorku Pulaski do stáze, aby získali čas. Ona děkuje za snahu, ale, jak sama říká, stalo se to proto, že se do toho vrhla bez rozmyslu a nechce, aby sám opakoval její chybu. A hned otevírá svůj deník a diktuje do něho hlášení: "Toto bude mé poslední hlášení Enterprise. Je známo, že změny evoluce vyvolávají změny životního prostředí. Ale nyní víme, že tento proces funguje i opačně. Pokus ovládnout evoluci člověka skončí tím, že nový druh je smrtelně nebezpečný pro své předky. Děti budou odsouzeny prožít celý svůj život v izolaci. Karanténa na Darwinově stanici musí být vyhlášena jednou provždy". Poté se jde Dat rozloučit s Pulaski a lituje, že pro ni nemohl více udělat. Ona mu pouze děkuje a říká mu, že pokud je o androidy, je absolutní jednička. A prosí jej, aby pozdravoval kapitána. Pak se již Dat nechá transportovat na Enterprise-D. Kapitán Picard spěchá přivítat Data do transportní místnosti. Za vše mu poděkuje a chce znát jeho názor, zda by šly odstranit změny doktorčina DNA. Dat upozorňuje kapitána, že se jedná o nevratné změny a že je nelze vrátit do původního stavu. Kapitán se obrací na O’Briena s argumentem, že sám říkal, že transportér lze nastavit tak, aby odfiltroval změny, které proběhly v těle doktorky Pulaski. O’Brien to potvrzuje, ale upozorňuje, že musí získat původní vzorec. Kapitán se ptá, zda by nestačil vzorek její DNA, např. z její krve, která byla odebrána předtím, než u ní nastala nemoc. O’Brien potvrzuje, že by to stačilo, ale musel by modifikovat molekulární snímač biofiltru. I Dat se přiklání k tomuto řešení, takže kapitán žádá, aby se do toho hned šéf přepravy pustil. Dat s Rikerem začínají hledat vzorek tkáně nebo cokoliv, co by obsahovalo DNA doktorky Pulaski. V dokumentaci však nic nenacházejí. Čekají na dokumentaci, která jim byla odeslána z velitelství Hvězdné flotily. Aby se nezdržovali, navrhuje Riker, aby šli prohlédnout její kajutu. V kajutě je napadne hledat její hřeben, což se mu v koupelně podaří. A Dat z hřebenu vytahuje vlas i s vlasovým kořínkem, tedy živé buňky. Tento nález jde Picard ihned ohlásit Pulaski. Když se mu objeví na hlavní obrazovce, zděsí se. Vidí stařenu. Přesto jí hned oznamuje radostnou zprávu, že objevili její DNA a to použijí jako filtr do transportéru. Doufá, že se jí podaří přenést zpět na palubu a odfiltrovat přitom všechny genetické změny, vyvolané nemocí. Pulaski je velice ráda, ale hned má starost o ostatní osazenstvo základny. Picard upozorňuje, že ještě nikdy to nebylo odzkoušeno. Ona na to, že jestli přežije, mnohem lépe bude chápat geriatrii. Pak již Picard pospíchá do transportní místnosti. Zjistí, že přípravy se blíží ke konci, ale O’Brien jej upozorňuje, že přenos je pouze jednosměrný. Když se nepodaří, nemohou přesunout doktorku zpět na planetu. Z tohoto důvodu se rozhodne Picard, že přenosové zařízení bude ovládat sám. Pak již žádá doktorku Pulaski, aby se přichystala. Doktorka to potvrzuje a Picard zahajuje přenosovou sekvenci. Přenos trvá dlouhou dobu, postava se zhmotňuje velmi pomalu, dokonce chvíli se zase ztrácí. O’Brien do toho urychleně dělá další programové zásahy na pomocném monitoru. Po dlouhé době se Pulaski zhmotní a vypadá naprosto zdravá a mladá. Ihned běží z plošiny vstříc Picardovi a oba se ihned objímají. Picard jí vítá slovy "Vítejte zpět, doktorko …Pojďte". I ostatní přítomní jsou šťastní a všichni jí vítají. Cestou se doktorka kapitána vyptává, co by se stalo, kdyby se to nepodařilo, Odpoví jí, že by v tomto případě byla její energie vyslána do vesmírného prostoru. Doktorka to doplní slovy, že její atomy by byly rozptýleny po celé Galaxii. Kapitán se za to chce omluvit, ale Pulaski jej zastaví a upozorní ho že, když cestuje tou věcí, je si vždy jistá, že právě tohle se stane. Poté byl stejný postup vykonán u všech dospělých z Darwinovy stanice. Zůstanou i nadále na planetě a budou pokračovat ve svém výzkumu. K tomu doktorka Pulaski zaznamenává do deníku hlavního zdravotnického důstojníka: :"Dospělí na Darwinově stanici byli vráceni do normálu. Zůstanou na Gagarin IV a budou pokračovat ve svém výzkumu. Snad se jednou vrátí ke svým dětem. Vědci se domnívají, že žádný pokus není zbytečný, že omyl přispívá k rozvoji našeho chápání. Avšak každý úspěch něco stojí. Jediný kratičký pohled do tajemství lidské evoluce zaplatili muži a ženy na palubě lodi Lantree svými životy. Jejich oběť je proto zmíněna v tomto vědeckém deníku." Když vše bylo na Darwinově stanici provedeno, vrací se Enterprise-D zpět k USS Lantree. Kapitán nechává aktivovat fotonová torpéda. Všichni na hlavním můstku s úctou vstanou a Worf torpéda odpálí. V okamžiku je Lantree zničena. Poté Riker velí nastavit kurz a rychlost na hvězdnou stanici India a Picard to potvrzuje slovem "Vpřed". Výpisy z palubních deníků *Kapitánův deník - USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) - 2365 *Kapitánův deník - USS Lantree *Deník hlavního lékaře - USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Herecké obsazení Stálí herci * Patrick Stewart jako kapitán Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes jako komandér William T. Riker * LeVar Burton jako poručík/nadporučík Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn jako poručík Worf * Marina Sirtis jako poradkyně Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner jako nadporučík Dat * Wil Wheaton jako Wesley Crusher Hostující herci *Diana Muldaur jako doktorka Katherine Pulaski *Patricia Smith jako Sára Kingsleyová *Colm Meaney jako Miles O'Brien ("šéf přepravy") *J. Patrick McNamara jako kapitán Taggert *Scott Trost jako praporčík Shipley (v textu neuveden) *George Baxter jako David *James G. Becker jako mladík (v textu neuveden) *Robert Bray jako vědec z Darwinovy stanice (v textu neuveden) *Tim McCormack jako Bennett (v textu neuveden) *Lorine Mendell jako Diana Giddings (v textu neuvedena) *Ronnie Merritt jako vědec z Darwinovy stanice (v textu neuveden) *Lydia Nielsen jako vědec z Darwinovy stanice (v textu neuveden) *neznámý herec jako L. Isao Telaka České znění *Pavel Soukup jako kapitán Jean-Luc Picard *Gustav Bubník jako komandér William T. Riker *Saša Rašilov jako poručík/nadporučík Geordi La Forge *Martin Kolár jako poručík Worf *Magda Rychlíková jako poradkyně Deanna Troi *Bohdan Tůma jako nadporučík Dat *Jan Poledník jako Wesley Crusher *Jana Hermachová jako doktorka Katherine Pulaski Zajímavosti *Je to první epizoda, v níž je uvedena informace, že Dr. Pulaski nerada využívala přepravy pomocí transportéru. Obdobnou nechutí k tomuto způsobu přenosu měl i Dr. Leonard McCoy. *Tato epizoda byla navržena na cenu Emmy a to v kategorii „Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Series“. *Šéf přepravy Miles O’Brien je v této epizodě poprvé pojmenován svým jménem. Ne však celým, pouze příjmením – O’Brien. Další odkazy :2330, 2335, 2353 Unnatural Selection de:Die jungen Greise en:Unnatural Selection (episode) es:Unnatural Selection fr:Unnatural Selection (épisode) ja:DNA（エピソード） nl:Unnatural Selection